


Study Date

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Swearing, an ounce of fluff, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy said he would help you study for your math test....but he had a different kind of studying on his mind instead.





	Study Date

We  _all_  know Billy is a master manipulator so he would trick you into helping you with your homework, acting like he was interested. Yeah… he was more interested in studying your thigh with his hand and slipping his hand up your shirt occasionally, mapping out every inch of your skin as goosebumps rose from your delicate flesh. He was making concentrating very hard at this point.

“Billy, could you just focus on this math problem please? I still don’t understand where to put this decimal.” you complained, feeling frustrated as ever. Math was not your best subject but it was for Billy. But at this point, you figured he never really wanted to help you. All he had in mind was helping you get your clothes off and helping you reach to a climatic state.

“Just– put it right there between the five and seven.” Billy said in between kisses as his lips were attached to your neck, his hot breath fanning your soft skin. His hand slipped up the front of your shirt and grabbed your covered breast, pinching your nipple playfully causing you to gasp lightly. “I found one of your decimal’s” Billy chuckled lightly at his stupid joke, making you roll your eyes at him.

He brushed your hair to the side some more and began biting your neck as his hand roamed it’s way in between your thighs rubbing the spot where he wanted to be the most. You stifled back a moan, not wanting to submit to his naughty ways. He was suppose to be helping you study for your math test, but instead, he had other kinds of studying on his mind. His hands were working their magic and you felt yourself begin to crack and come under his spell.

“Billy-” you breathed out shakily. “p-please, just…” your breathing hitched when he dug his fingers into your clothed core, his mouth sucking a territorial mark to your neck. 

“Just what, baby girl? Tell me what you want.” Billy growls, his lustful eyes staring at your parted lips, your eyes were closed, concentrating on his movements to your now aching core.

“Just…do something already.” you finally said. 

Billy’s hand disappeared from you and suddenly had his arms under you picking you up from your desk chair and carried you to your bed, laying you down gently. He slipped off his shirt and tossed it across the room, he undid his jeans and tossed them somewhere else. You managed to take your shirt off before Billy pushes you back down onto the bed, his mouth attaching to the exposed skin on top of your breast, his tongue and lips gently kneading your plush skin.

You reached under your back and unclasped your bra taking it off and tossing it. Billy’s mouth hungrily latched to your nipple, his tongue lapping at your hard pert bud causing you to gasp. Your hands grasped his hair and tugged on his curls firmly, making him moan against your nipple making you arch your back. His mouth marked his way down the canvas of your body, hungrily biting and licking his way down to your naval.

Billy unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down and threw them off the bed, leaving you in just your pink lace panties. Billy’s eyes grew wide when he took you in, a lustful smile on his lips. “You’re so beautiful baby and your pussy is all mine!” Billy takes off your panties and crawls on top of you, his body molding to yours perfectly, he presses his warm lips to yours softly, his warm tongue brushing against your bottom lip asking to be let in. You part your lips and he slides his tongue in with ease, taking a taste of you by running his tongue against yours, humming in delight.

Billy slides down you, his lips trailing down your body and gets where he needs to be. He pushes your legs apart and nestles in between your thighs, giving them some much needed attention. He bites your delicate skin then kissing it softly, leaving a few marks in his path up to your throbbing pussy. His tongue slips in between your folds tasting your sweetness, your back arches off the bed as his tongue reaches further in your core, humming in delight at how wet you are for him.

He runs his tongue up your slick folds till he reaches your clit, flicking it a few times before he starts to suck on you. Your fingers run through his hair again and grip tight bringing his face closer to you, your hips bucking against his mouth wanting to feel everything he was giving you. He slides two fingers inside you and begins to pump them in and out. You scream his name, your hips arching off the bed in pleasure. Billy presses his other arm against your tummy bringing you back down on the bed holding you down while he continues you assault your pussy.

You were a moaning mess and Billy was loving every second of it. He loved to see you wither in pleasure due to his doing, he loved he could make you feel oh so good. Your legs start to tremble, feeling that familiar sensation pool inside you, that band starting to tighten ready to release your orgasm. Billy sensed you were on the brink and stopped his actions, making you cry out at the loss of his mouth.

“What the fuck, Billy?” you cried out and slamming your fist on the bed next to you.

“Nuh uh sweetheart, you’re not cumming yet. Not till I say so.” Billy gets up and lays on the bed and points to his hard cock and nods for you to get to work. You just raise your eyebrow at him. He winks at you and puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes as if he was going to take a nap. You eye him for a second before you just shook your head at him. You crawl over to him, pushing his legs a bit wider apart, you see his meaty thigh and had the urge to bite him, so you did. Hard. 

“Ow! shit babe, what the fuck!” Billy belts out in pain, rubbing the spot where you bit him. 

“Oops!” you shrug your shoulders and smile devilishly at him. 

“That hurt.” he whines.

“Big baby” you mumble under your breath.

“What’d you say?”

You didn’t respond. You kissed the bite mark you left on his thigh, which is now forming a slight bruise, you felt a bit bad for biting him that hard but you felt he deserved it for being so demanding and it was a bit of a payback for leaving you hanging like he did. You ran your tongue from his thigh to his balls running your tongue against him, drawing circles with the flat of your tongue. Billy immediately starts moaning, you feel him tighten his muscles underneath your tongue.

Your hand grips his length and you start to stroke him slowly but firmly. You watch him as his mouth parts open letting out a small, soft grunt, he slightly moves his hips in tandem with your strokes.You finally lick up his length till you get to the head of his cock, swirling your tongue around in circles before flicking the tip of your tongue under the head, making Billy hiss in pleasure.

You wrap your lips around him and glided your mouth down his cock taking him in deep throating him, you held your mouth down on him for a few seconds making him feel the back of your throat causing him to curse up a storm. You finally release him, a string of saliva connected to the head of his cock to your mouth, you smile at him and licked his rock hard cock. Billy all but tried not to bust a nut right then and there.

“Fuckin’ hell baby girl, that’s some hot shit right there.” Billy groaned. You smile once again and take him back in your mouth stroking him with your tongue while you bob your head up and down his length at a fast pace. Billy’s moans increase, his grunts getting caught in his throat every so often from the amount of pleasure he was in. You felt his cock start to twitch so you slid off his cock with a pop knowing full well he was getting close to his orgasm. 

“Nooo you don’t baby, you’re not cumming yet. Not till  _I_  say so!” you mocked him. You smiled at him as he shook his head at you.

“You are a little shit, you know that?” Billy groans as he threw his head back dramatically. 

“I know” you piped up excitedly and crawled on top of him, kissing up his chest and to his neck till you got to his lips. You took his bottom lip in between your teeth and pulled gently while purring, making Billy’s eyes go wide excitedly. He smiles a bit before he growls, wrapping his arms around you, he flips you on your back and he is on top of you, grinding himself against your wet and hungry folds. 

“You ready for my cock baby girl? Get ready for me to ruin that pussy of yours princess, I’m about ready to fuck your brains out!”

Billy positions his tip at your entrance and pushes in one hard thrust, not giving you a chance to adjust to him making you scream out in pain and pleasure. His hips are relentless, fucking you into your mattress, his hot breath fanning your face as he’s looking at you, concentrating on your facial expressions. Billy snaps his hips hard against you, hitting you in all the right spots, your mouth falls open your head arching into your pillow. So much pleasure was coursing through your body you couldn’t help but let go, screaming his name over and over again, your nails digging crescent moons on his back, your legs squeezed around his waist bringing him close to your body wanting to feel as much of him as you could.

Billy brings your legs up over his shoulders, his thrusts never faltering, his cock was abusing your pussy and you were loving every second of it. Billy smashes his lips on yours, swallowing your moans as his tongue explored yours. You could barely concentrate on Billy’s mouth on yours, his hard cock pounding you like a jack hammer was all your mind could focus on as well as your building orgasm that was going to erupt from you at any moment.

You felt that familiar tingle as Billy leans up off you and pushes your legs back further and hold you down while his cock continues to wreak havoc on your throbbing wet pussy, his thumb attaches to your clit and starts to rub fast harsh circles making you cry out in immense pleasure.

“Fuck Billy I’m gon’ cum” you screamed through your moans.

“Do it, cum on me baby girl!” Billy grunts through gritted teeth. His hips unapologetically pounds you harder making your orgasm wash over you, your pussy squirting all over him. Your pussy clenching over and over on Billy’s cock sends him over the edge, his orgasm erupting into you. Billy’s grunts and your moans filling the room as he’s riding out both your highs. His hips start to slow to a halt as he finishes, letting go of your legs he goes to lay on you, his breath ragged against your skin. You two lay there for a moment together, your fingers running through Billy’s sweaty curls causing him to moan contently. 

He pulls out of you after a few moments and sits next to you against your headboard and lights up a cigarette, taking a few puffs before handing it to you.

“Wow, I really worked up an appetite. I’m hungry for something that isn’t pussy.” Billy said, grabbing the cigarette from you when you handed it back to him.

“Oh my god babe, you’re too much” you busted out laughing at him.

“You wanna sandwich pretty girl?” Billy asks, exhaling smoke from his cig and putting it out.

“A sandwich sounds great!” you exclaimed.

“Okay. Kitchen is that way, light mayo on mine please.” Billy states as he points to your bedroom door.

You shoot him a look and laugh, “Oh you’re so hilarious babe.” you said, thinking he was just joking.

“Uhhh what? I wasn’t kidding.” Billy looks at you all serious like.

You deadpan just stared at him. “Oh wow, so first  _you_  make me take a break from my studying and now you want me to make  _you_  a sandwich?” you snort at him and shook your head.

“I love you though!” Billy tries to save his ass but you didn’t buy it. You scoot off the bed and start to walk out of the room.

“Fuck your sandwich, I’m gonna make me some french toast!” you said as you walked naked out of your room.

“Oooh, that sounds even better. Make me some too please baby?” Billy yells out after you.

“Haha, NOPE!” you laugh manically. You hear Billy jump off the bed and come chasing after you making you scream, you ran into the kitchen but he catches up to you and grabs you from behind and swings you around.

“You’re such a little twit” 

“Says the one who won’t make me a sandwich!” you retorted.

“Alright, touché.” Billy agrees, “b-but, can you still make french toast? Please, princess!” Billy begs and starts to get all lovey with you giving you an eskimo kiss and giving you light pecks all over your face making you giggle.

“Ugh, fine I’ll make you some too. You make it so hard to say no to you.” you giggle, smacking him playfully on his bare ass.

“That’s because I’m so hard to resit” he playfully growls, pressing his lips to yours.


End file.
